


The Return to Neverland

by MelissaHolmesWorks



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaHolmesWorks/pseuds/MelissaHolmesWorks
Summary: Wendy has all grown up and knows exactly what she wants. She wants Captain Hook and she will get him at any cost.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/James Hook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Return to Neverland

It had been many years since her adventures in Neverland, but Wendy still dreamt about it every night. She remembered flying through the air with Peter and the feelings she had for him; chasing her brothers through the forest and being the mother to all of the lost boys; telling them stories and teaching them games. One thing she could never forget was Captain Hook. She couldn't believe it, but as she grew older she found herself desperately attracted to him. With his strong chin and his tough demeanor it was no surprise that he had become the object of many of her dreams. She thought about how if she ever returned, she would find him and rip off his clothes, taste every part of his body. She sometimes felt guilty, lying next to her husband, Harry, in bed that she would dream of another man this way, but she knew Harry would never tie her to the mast of a ship, threaten her, try to feed her to a crocodile. She wanted the adventure, the danger, and Captain Hook. 

Wendy was on her way to the shops one morning when she happened to see a little twinkle out of the corner of her eye. A twinkle she had not seen for many years. It made her stop in her tracks, the London rain drizzling down her back and her face. It had come from the other side of the road, in a small park that she used to visit when she was a little girl. Wendy walked over. The twinkle quickly glided from a swing to the branches of a tree. 

"Hello?" Wendy said. No response. She moved towards the tree slightly. "Please, don't be scared!" The light flickered slightly. Wendy proceeded once more. As she grew closer she could make out the silhouette of what seemed to be a tiny woman with wings standing on a leaf. "Tinkerbell? Is that you?" Wendy spoke softly. The tiny figure gave a jolt of recognition, and slowly peeled back the corner of the leaf. It was not Tinkerbell, but she looked a lot like her. Her hair was amber, her skin pale, her short dress blue and choppy. She had a pointy face and eyes to match the dress. She left a trail of glittery dust as she walked and Wendy immediately recognised her as a pixie. 

This was her chance! She reached out and grabbed the pixie in her fist, shaking it furiously above her head and just like before she thought of happy thoughts. She thought of Captain Hook caressing her body, the feel of his lips on hers and the feeling of him inside her. She thought back to her favourite dream... Captain Hook had tied her to the mast and was telling her to lead him to Peter Pan. He slashed at her with his hook, ripping her nightgown off in one clean sweep so she was fully exposed. In her dream he had threatened to leave her to the mercy of his crew of pirates but she had promised to tell him if she could tell him in private. They went into the Captain's cabin where she had taken his hand and put it gently on her breast. She had told him that he could have Peter, and anything else he desired, if he made her feel like a woman. The Captain had taken her into his bed, run his tongue up the inside of her thigh and kissed and licked her gently. He had sucked gently on her clitoris whilst he slid a finger inside her vagina, slowly building up more speed. Her heart had been racing and right as she was going to climax, she woke up absolutely dripping wet. 

Her body began to lift and she knew she had done it. "Second star to the right, and straight on till morning," Peter had said so with a short flap of her arms she rushed into the air as high as she could. Now there was nothing to do but fly.


End file.
